


To love and laugh

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, TKSTsukasaSenkuuMonthJan2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, TsukaSen- love confession, Week 1- Love Confession, will update tags later :p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku and Tsukasa are friends with benefits. Senku is getting special treatment for his birthday and let's his secret slip.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116
Collections: TsukasaSenkuuMonth - January 2020





	To love and laugh

Calloused hands feel over soft plush skin. Goosebumps rise with the pathetic moans of want. Senku looks up into the beautiful ruby eyes of the man making him feel on top of the world. His heart beats fast. A jolt of electric fire courses through him again. 

“You sound so cute and needy tonight,” Tsukasa calling him cute doesn’t help his aching heart. He holds onto him, trembling. 

“Tsukasa, please.” 

They were fuck buddies. Nothing more. They were friends as well, but Senku lately found that he had actually grown quite attached to more than his dick. What had started as stress relief has caused him quite a deal of stress. This man has found all of his weak spots. Every nook and cranny and thing to make his knees shake and his body melt under his touch. And today of all days was his birthday. Tsukasa told him he would give him special birthday attention. Senku knew what that had meant. And now so does his body. His nipples are being taunted and squeezed at.

“I mean it, you’re very cute Senku.” His voice is so hot and it seems to short circuit the scientist’s brain for a moment. Senku knew he liked making every large word in his vocabulary disappear. He liked making him whimper and quit his snarky attitude and just whole heartedly _relax_. Another thrust and Senku can see the stars. The heavens align as he moans low and holds tight onto Tsukasa. “You came untouched.” The primate sounds surprised. He moves to pull out but Senku squeezes him to stop him. 

“Keep going, cum inside me Tsukasa.” He’s saying it without thinking for once. 

Tsukasa is perplexed at his pleas. Still, he does what Senku wants. He pushes back in, biting his lip.

“You’re so tight Senku,” Tsukasa whispers to him as he thrusts into him again. “You want a little over stimulation play as your birthday gift?” He half laughs at the daze in the scientists eye. As he continues to use his hole to his advantage, he again plays with those pert pink nipples. A weakness he had found early on. His fingers squeeze and roll them and Senku can’t get out a reply over his shaking moans. 

“H-hurts,” He shakes his head against the sheets. “Tsuka..” their eyes meet and his breath stops in his throat. The other was pounding into him, second hand using to steady the body below him. Despite his chest hurting from it, the rest of him reacts normal to the stimulation. He twitched and felt tears in his eyes as his prostate was hit again. Tsukasa was too good at this. Messing him up and making his brain fuzzy. Hell, that’s why he had started fucking him in the first place. But now his heart was beating fast and he was feeling so close. Closer to anyone he’s ever been. 

“Coming Tsukasa– I’m gonna come again.” It’s so desperate the larger man can’t stop smiling at him.

He pulls all the way out, hears the little gasp it gets him, and pushes back in hard. “Me too, Senku, I’m going to cum inside you.” 

Senku had never known he could feel so close to a person. His unreasonable heart that refuses to listen to him takes it in kind and his head lolls to the side. Tsukasa was going to cum inside him for his birthday. Tsukasa, the man he loved. The same man who touches his body and worships it– in fact, Senku felt like he was an angel just from the way Tsukasa looks at him. It was mushy and emotional and gross, but he couldn’t help but feel these things. His toes curl and his legs wrap around the other’s waist. 

Tears beg to slip down his eyes and he pants out, the second orgasm finally hitting him. “I love you Tsukasa– fuck fuck– I love you.”

“What?” The man stops, face pinching together as he starts to spill inside of him. “Senku– what?” 

They stare at each other a moment. Senku realizes what he has said to the other and his face heats. Hands move from his chest to his face. Before he can move away and avoid Tsukasa like he knew he wanted to.

“Ishigami Senku does not just say he loves someone– even in the throws of his orgasm,” he whispers light into his ear, “say it again for me.”

“I love you, idiot.” Senku ends up whispering back without thinking twice. 

Tsukasa smiles at him with that beautiful smile of his. Senku felt his brain melting from all the stimulation. Their lips meet and he assumes it’s Tsukasa’s answer to his blissful confession. They part and connect, part and connect, and finally part when Senku pushes back for breath. All of this happening in such a short time span was making him lightheaded. They stare at each other, breathless and still feeling too horny to care about much. Tsukasa leaves one last kiss on the smaller’s lips before pulling out of him. Senku bites his lip. He can feel the cum trying to leave him. Of course he wouldn’t figure out his own kinks while they happen. Tsukasa seems stunned too– a sign he’s never came inside someone before. Senku wishes he could save that expression for a personal porn magazine. It takes him a moment to regain control of his own body.

They clean up as usual, but instead of letting Senku leave his room, Tsukasa opts to invite Senku to stay in his bed. The scientist feels his heart racing in his chest. 

Tsukasa waists no time to hold onto him. Senku laughs, of course he wouldn’t. Tsukasa was greedy with him to begin with. Now that Tsukasa had accepted his feelings, Senku was letting himself stop being oblivious to the obvious signs that he felt the same. He leans close to him, tired and oddly refreshed. 

“I love you too, Senku.” 

“Yeah, I know.”

“Happy birthday.” 

Senku looks up at him. He hadn’t had a happy birthday in awhile. But today he feels like it was Christmas. Leaning up he presses a soft kiss to the other’s lips. 

“Don’t make me regret opening my present.” He teases.

Tsukasa laughs and pulls him almost too tight to his chest, “I’ll try my best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh to be this cute!!! This doubles as a present to my leek boi! Haha we love jan 4! Stone day yall!! Hope you enjpyed :3


End file.
